boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang Foreign
The following is a list of television shows aired on foreign Boomerang channels. Australia Current Programs Has Also Been Aired on Boomerang USA *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (only late evenings) *''The Garfield Show'' *Nermal Cat *Peanuts *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *Codename Kids Next Door *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated'' (only weekdays) *Tom and Jerry Tales *''What's New, Scooby-Doo? '' Only Aired On Foreign Boomerang Channels *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-A-Lot'' *''Gon'' (only weekends) *''Horrid Henry (coming soon to Boomerang France/Italy/CEE)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''Pound Puppies'' *Perfect Peter *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *The ZhuZhus *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' Former Programming Has Also Been Aired On Boomerang USA *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''The Banana Splits'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''The Centurions'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Dastardly and Muttley'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Ed, Edd, n Eddy'' *''The Fantastic Four'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' **''Captain Caveman and Son'' **''Dino's Dilemmas'' **''Flintstone Funnies'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles'' *''The Gary Coleman Show'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Heathcliff and Marmaduke'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''Help! Its the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Herculoids'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''Krypto the Super Dog'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Late Night Black and White '' *''Lippy the Lion'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''Mr. T'' *''Mike, Lu and Og'' *''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Peter Potamus and So-So'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Popeye'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Puppy In My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long'' *''The Road Runner Show'' *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Speed Racer'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' **''Droopy'' *''Thundercats'' *''Top Cat'' *''Touche Turtle and Dumm-Dumm'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' Has Only Aired on Foreign Boomerang Channels *''The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Alf'' *''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Astro Boy'' *''The Batman'' *''Belle and Sebastian'' *''Care Bears'' *''Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot'' *''Cake'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Droopy: Master Detective'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Fish'n Chips'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Horseland'' *''Jem'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Legion of Super Heros'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Lili's Island'' *''Little Red Tractor'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Madeline'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Merlin and the Magical Puppy'' *''Monchhichis'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' *''The New Schmoo'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''Ozie Boo'' *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''Paw Paws'' *''Police Academy'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Raggs'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''She-Ra Princess of Power'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Skatoony'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Super Friends'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''The Transformers'' *''Time Squad '' *''Winx Club'' *''Young Robin Hood'' ''See Also'' *''Boomerang Australia TV Guide '' Boomerang UK & Ireland Current Programming *''Boomerang Theater (2003-present)'' *''Casper's Scare School (2009 - 2014)'' *''Dastardly and Muttley (2000 - 2015)'' *''Duck Dodgers (2004 - 2013)'' *''The Flintstones (2000 - 2015)'' *''The Garfield Show (2009-present)'' *''Lazy Town (22 January 2010 - present)'' *''The Looney Tunes Show (28 November 2011 - present)'' *''Mr. Bean (Live Action Series) (2012, 2013 - 2014)'' *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2010 - present)'' *''Pink Panther and Pals (21 March 2010 - 2016)'' *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' *''Skatoony (2012 - 2015) '' *''Sonic Boom (2015 - 2016)'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (2003 - 2015)'' *''Tom and Jerry (2000 - present)'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show (9 January 2015 - present)'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales (2006 - present)'' *''Top Cat (2000 - 2015)'' *''Wacky Races'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003 - present)'' Former Programming *''Dexter's Laboratory (2007 - 2012)'' *''Looney Tunes (2000 - March 2016)'' *''Puppy In My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville (3 June 2011 - 2014)'' See Also *Boomerang UK & Ireland TV Guide Category:Foreign Boomerang